


Deleted Scenes

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, One Shot, Things I edited out of the main story, assorted one shots, or changed a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: First draft of chapter 1, as well as alternate scenes or deleted scenes (wow, I wonder where I got that title from!).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Quantic Kids, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Original Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally how chapter one was going to look. Each day written out. Then I settled for summaries of each day except for Thursday and Friday. It's incomplete, but you do see a little more of how Adrien and Marinette interacted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First draft of chapter 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally how chapter one was going to look. Each day written out. Then I settled for summaries of each day except for Thursday and Friday. It's incomplete, but you do see a little more of how Adrien and Marinette interacted.

Marinette was cautiously optimistic about the new school year. 

Last year hadn’t ended…  _ ideally _ , to put it lightly. Lila had made good on her threat to turn everyone against her. They didn’t necessarily hate her, - she was  _ Marinette,  _ their friend, their everyday Ladybug. Even Lila couldn’t make that happen - but even Marinette could tell they were starting to get fed up with her ‘jealousy’.

That said, she’d given them most of the summer to cool off. In all likelihood, they’d probably somehow discovered Lila had been lying all along. Then, when they apologized she could forgive them, and put this all behind them! Besides, even if they hadn’t realized the truth, summer was still plenty of time to realize that the Marinette they knew wasn’t like this without good reason. Something like that. Either way, time away from Lila would have been good for them.

It wasn’t like this whole situation was bad either. She and Adrien had become much closer. Marinette could honestly consider them friends now! Being the only two people who didn’t buy into Lila’s stories kind of forced them to spend time together for the sake of their sanity.

All in all, last year had been her first year with a close friend, and this year she was already starting the school year with one (she could no longer consider Alya and Nino close friends, considering they hadn’t spoken in a couple months, but no matter, she gave that until the end of the first week to change). This school year would be even better than last year.

_ ‘Well, my tardiness probably won’t change this year _ ’, Marinette thought, rushing out the door, a small bag of pastries in hand. At least she didn’t have to worry about a bunch of macaroons today. She hadn’t gotten many to school last year, but no one had commented on the lack of her usual treat, so she figured it wouldn’t be a problem today either.

She was in Ms. Bustier’s class again this year, so that was a plus. She knew she was with Adrien, which was nice, but the chances of  _ all _ the same classmates was low. Maybe not impossible (it had happened to her once before), but certainly unlikely. It would be nice being with people who  _ weren’t _ infatuated by Lila this year. Still, she hoped Alya or maybe Nino would be with her too.

Walking into Ms. Bustier’s class she saw a lot of familiar faces. A few seats were still empty, but so far she only saw her old classmates. That wasn’t the end of the world, especially because Lila wasn’t there. She quickly went to the back, where Adrien was waiting for her with two cups of coffee. Offering him the bag of pastries, she said, “I was so sure I was going to be late.”

“You’re on time actually. Besides, better  _ latte  _ than never. '' He grinned at her scowl, clearly proud of himself.

“That one didn’t work at all, especially since I’m sure you’ve been waiting to use it for a while now.”

“I standby all my puns. A masterpiece, each and every one of them.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. The only unfortunate part of being closer to Adrien was that he could rival Chat Noir when it came to puns. She had nothing against using puns occasionally, but the two of them seemed to pun as much as they breathed air.

They continued to talk as they ate their pastries, so they didn’t immediately notice when Alya and Nino walked in, soon followed by none other than Lila.

They did notice though, when Rose excitedly squealed, “Lila! You’re in our class this year too?”

“I am! Actually, at the end of last year, I immediately spoke to Principal Damocles about keeping our class together! I just couldn’t bear the thought of us all being separated.”

While the rest of the class expressed their thanks, Adrien and Marinette exchanges a look. ‘ _ Great’  _ she thought,  _ ‘looks like we’re dealing with this again’ _ .

“Of course,” Lila continued, sounding sad, “when I asked that the whole class stayed together, they kept  _ all _ of us together, which means we still have to deal with some of our… less than welcoming classmates still…”

Marinette frowned. That wasn’t fair. Chloé may be from perfect, but she’d made some good progress last year.

When she glanced around the classroom though, she realized Chloé may not have been who Lila meant. ‘ _ Oh, she meant me’,  _ Marinette realized as she saw some of her childhood friends glancing back at her warily. Alya was all but glaring at her.  _ ‘I can’t honestly be  _ so awful _ to them, can I?’ _

“Alright everyone! This is the first day, so I’ll give you a moment to decide where to sit.” Ms. Bustier finally entered, pulling everyone’s attention away from Marinette.”Keep in mind that if you seem too distracted, I’ll have to make an assigned seating chart.”


	2. Alternate End to Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25's original ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edits took place in the middle of a scene, so for context I've put some of the lines leading up to it in italics. Originally, I had the trapdoor be open a little and she falls asleep partway through. I wanted more interaction and development between them, so I changed it.

_“So they aren’t perfect, good people?”_

_“No! They’re mean to you!” She sounds indignant, “They just let Lila harass you and only encourage her! They shouldn’t be supporting that!”_

_“So maybe they were unfairly mean to you too?” he suggests._

She’s taken aback at this. Her own argument turned against her.

While she mulls over his point, he notices how she’s leaning slightly, it’s only when she shivers slightly that he realizes there’s a cold breeze running through her room.

He finds the culprit immediately - the trapdoor. It stuck slightly, not enough to be easily noticed, but certainly enough to affect her.

Well, that’s one way to get her to sleep.

Fixing it, he turns to her, “Bugaboo?”

“Yeah…?”

“Can you promise me something?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can you read that notebook every night until it sticks?”

“Bu’ wha’ if it not true?”

“I’d never lie to you. If you want fact-checks, we can always get the rest of them to read it.”

“Bu’ then they’d know ‘bout it?”  
“And?”  
“Ladybu’ stuff?”

“Right.” he hadn’t even considered that. The main reason he hadn’t told them is because he had wanted Marinette’s express permission, “Well, I can assure you it’s entirely true.”

“...’kay. I trus’ you.”

There’s a lull in the conversation for a short moment.

“Princess?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too…”

She’s not going to last much longer.

“So be sure to talk to our other friends tomorrow, okay? You don’t have to wait for me either - unless you want me there.”

“Gonna’ sleep at school. Lo’s o’ peopl’. Tha’ means ya’ gotta’ hibernate.”

“Okay, it can be another time then. Right now it’s time for you to get to sleep though.”  
“I c’n stay ‘wake.” she huffs.

“I’m willing to bet you’ll fall asleep pretty soon.” he grins mischievously.

“C’n stay ‘wake.” she repeats defiantly. She’s not supposed to sleep during a conversation.

 _Especially_ with her kitty.

Adrien holds his arms out, “Hugs?”  
“Tha’s cheating?” she argues.

“Not if you accept the offer. Then it’s just an environmental factor.”

“Kay,” she’s doing this for him. He’s touch starved, that’s all. It’s not at all because he’s so nice and warm.

He purrs loudly, well aware that it’ll be even more effective that way. There’s no one here to force them to hide any tendencies, so he can pull all his tricks.

“Cheat…”

“Environmental factor~!”

She’s far too tired to argue this point, simply accepting it.

He rubs his cheek against her head, still purring.

The girl gives one last-ditch effort to prove her point, “Still ‘wake! Ha.”

“Sure.”

It barely takes another moment before he feels her body relax as she finally gives into her winter tendency. 

It’s a school night, he should really be sleeping too. He _is_ nocturnal though, and he just wants to take a moment to rest with Marinette. Adrien really misses seeing her daily at school. It wouldn’t be so bad if he could see her outside of school more often.

He’s accepted his fate now. He can move out eventually and it’ll be a little better then.

For now though, he’ll just have to be patient.


	3. End of 27/Beginning of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Chloe still attended Dupont when I first wrote this. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really cruel with how I was going to end the chapter originally. Chloe saved you guys.

Adrien is exiting the classroom last. He can’t remember what’s next on his schedule, but regardless of what it is it loses priority the moment he feels it.

Marinette is in trouble.

She’s not as stressed as she has been before, but that doesn’t comfort him because he can tell she’s nearing hibernation.

He needs to find her.

Where is she?

What’s happening?

She should be home by now. What could possibly-

His heart sinks as he exits the school. Alix and Kim are hurling insults and snowballs towards the bakery.

Towards Marinette, who is swaying where she stands.

Alya seems to be joining.

“Stop!” he needs to get to her, _he needs to get to her,_ _heneedstogettoher-_

Alya and Nino hold him back, “Hey, man, it’s fine. You don’t hafta’ keep up the act anymore-”   
_ “Please-” _

“Jeez, she’s really got you all wrapped up? Don’t worry Adrien, Marinette can’t hurt you anymore. We won’t let her.” Alya attempts to comfort him.

“What?”   
“This is a great solution actually. This way it looks like you’re on her side, but you don’t actually have to help that brat.” Alya continues, “Keep pretending that you’re trying to help, and she can’t get mad at you.”

“No no no-” She’s hibernating  _ right there. _ She’s fallen over and is lying  _ in the snow _ and they’re  _ still throwing snowballs at her no nonononono- _

“Dude, calm down. It’s okay. Just breathe.” Nino frowns at Adrien’s clear panic, and the two lead him inside worriedly,  _ away _ from Marinette.

Aurore passes him on the stairs, noticing the scene before her and hurrying to the bottom.

He can’t see right, It’s been snowing all day, and the temperature is far lower than it normally is in February.  _ She’s right there. _

“Hey Sunshine, you’re looking a little pale.” Alya frowns.

“I- I- I need to use the bathroom.” for once he’s grateful how easy it is for him to play the part of ‘perfectly fine’. Though it’s not exactly convincing at the moment.

“Alright, but I’ll wait outside.” Nino looks concerned.

Alya waves goodbye, off to take Lila her homework for the day. She was absent today for whatever reason, but Adrien really doesn’t care why.

He shuts himself in a stall, shaking. Nino is outside so he can’t transform or even  _ talk _ to Plagg.

Marinette is outside and she’s hibernating and she’s  _ still in the snowandhecan’tgettoherand- _

Plagg interrupts his thoughts by handing him his phone silently. Adrien stares at it blankly.

This can’t get him to Marinette.

This won’t wake her up.

How long has she been asleep now? It’s-

Plagg pokes him, unlocking the phone and opening his messages, looking at Adrien meaningfully.

He doesn’t understand, only staring blankly while his brain tries to catch up. Finally he connects the dots.

_ Hug This Boy: guys _

_ Hug This Boy: plese _

_ Hug This Boy: shes otside _

_ Hug This Boy: i cant get to her _

_ Kid Mime: slow down _

_ Kid Mime: whats happening _

_ Hug This Boy: they wont let me _

_ Hug This Boy: i need to _

_ Melodie: Adrien, what’s wrong? _

_ Hug This Boy: i cant _

_ Hug This Boy: shes fell ovr _

_ Hug This Boy: shes rite there _

_ The Mom Friend: r u ok? _

_ The Mom Friend: breath _

_ Hug This Boy: they were throwi snwobals and she fell is ben swing alday _

_ Felix: Adrien, you need to breathe. What is happening? _

_ Kid Mime: did something happen to mari? _

_ Kid Mime: were all on our way wats going on _

_ Hug This Boy: ses hiberning an she sill ousdie a tey won let me _

_ Hug This Boy: help her lila isn even here _

_ Melodie: Marinette is sleeping outside because someone threw snowballs at her and your classmates won’t let you help her? _ _  
  
_

_ Hug This Boy: ye _

_ Hug This Boy: s _

_ Kid Mime: well be their soon u need 2 breath itll be ok _

Adrien doesn’t respond, he’s shaking too much and they know now so there’s no reason. It’s honestly a miracle that they were able to decipher anything intelligible from that mess. He can’t focus well because the longer he’s separated, the harder it is for him to keep himself from transforming - Nino or no Nino - so that he can just  _ get to her. _

She shouldn’t be outside this long in the snow.

She’s been hibernating too long.

Too long and too far from him.

It’s one thing when she was at Fu’s place, where the Guardian can keep her from going too far, but alone?   
She needs to be near other miraculouses to keep from slipping too far, but she needs to be near  _ him _ to wake up.

It’s been too long.

What if she doesn’t wake up?

-chapter break-

This isn’t how they planned on spending their day. They’d all  _ just _ seen Marinette, and now the four of them are hurrying to the bakery.

“Why aren’t her parents doing something?” Allegra asks.

“Maybe they are? Adrien didn’t seem like he was in any condition to elaborate.”

“He didn’t respond. Do you think he’s okay? How long has Marinette been outside? Do you think she-” Allan isn’t handling this much better.

“I am sure that things will turn out fine.” Felix assures.

It doesn’t take much longer for them to arrive. They don’t see her immediately.

Instead, they see a black haired boy in red and a blonde girl in blue crouched near the bakery’s side door.

Crouched above Marinette, seemingly trying to help her up - either to be standing or awake, they aren’t picky.

“Marinette!”

At Allegra’s call, the two strangers look up.

“You’re all here for Mari?” The blonde questions.

“Yes.” Allan says, approaching his friend.

“I hope one of you has a key, her parents are out today and she must have dropped hers. It’s locked. We would have taken her inside the school but…” She trails off, looking at them meaningfully.

The group nods, and Claude produces a key. Allan and Allegra move her inside, and Felix and Claude remain outside to talk to the pair.

“Will you b-be able to handle this?” the boy lacks the self-assured tone of the girl.

Felix nods, and the two strangers part ways.

Felix starts to go upstairs, but pauses when Claude remains in the doorway.

“Is everything alright, Claude?”

“Yeah. Go on up, give me a minute.”

Felix nods, and goes to join the others upstairs.

Claude steps outside and shuts the door carefully behind them.

He crosses the street purposefully, entering the school before he realizes he doesn’t know where he’s going. 

That is easily solved by asking someone - not one of  _ them _ of course - for directions. He’s guessing at best, but at the worst he’ll just have to try another place.

He knows he’s in the right area when he sees a boy standing against a wall, scrolling through his phone.

Red cap, check. Headphones, check.

It’s Nino.

Claude doesn’t bother to say anything as he enters the bathroom.

“Adrien? Are you here?” They speak quietly, not wanting to startle him.

There’s a pause, then, “C-Claude?”

Adrien pushes a door open, looking pale and shaky. They really can’t blame him, considering all that has transpired.

“Marinette is inside.”   
The relief is clear on his face. Not that he’s no longer worried, but Adrien is comforted some by that statement.

“O-okay. You could have texted me.”

Claude shakes his head, “I’m here to bring you to the bakery. I don’t know how long you can stay, but with how you were panicking earlier, you really need to see Mari.”

“I have to see her. She needs me.”

Clause gets the feeling there’s more meaning behind that than they know, but doesn’t press. He gently helps Adrien to a standing position and leads him outside.

Nino doesn't even notice.

Once they’re outside, the two don’t slow in the slightest. Adrien is faster than he looks, and is clearly trying to keep from leaving Claude behind while simultaneously trying to get to his friend as quickly as possible.

The living room is empty, so they hurry up the stairs to Marinette’s room. Felix, Allegra, Allan, and Marinette have somehow all managed to fit onto Marinette’s bed, where the girl in question has blankets piled on top of her.

Allan looks a little shaky, and Claude rests their hand on his shoulder when they have climbed up.

As soon as Adrien has seated himself next to Marinette he breathes an audible sigh of relief. 

Allegra gives him a hug, “Marinette isn’t the only one who needs comfort.”

He doesn’t respond, still working on steadying his breathing. She’ll be fine now that he’s here, but it isn’t ideal. He isn’t sure if she will leave hibernation, let alone wake up without contact.

He can’t exactly take her out from the blankets to cuddle her without the others saying something.

Still, he’s here now. He’s here, and she’s here and they’re back together. Everything will be fine. 

They stay as long as they can, but there’s no escaping the fact that they have to go home eventually. They tell her parents what had happened, and Adrien puts warm things on Marinette’s head when no one is looking so that when they  _ do _ try to feel for a temperature, that’s what they’ll think it is.

Just a fever.

He can’t have them take her to the hospital. She’d never wake up then, and the chaos that would result from that…

It wouldn’t be pretty.

He hates that she’s been hibernating this long. At least he’s been close for most of that time. Not close enough to bring her out entirely, but he’s fairly certain she’s a  _ little _ better.

Maybe.

Slightly.

He hopes.

Now he’s got to leave. He can feel the stress return the moment he turns his back on her.


	4. Alternate Part of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chat Noir checks on Marinette after the snowball scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of that alternate snowball scene.

He slips in, detransforming so that Plagg can go to Tikki. If one Bug hibernates, the other inevitably follows.

Careful to keep the blankets from shifting too much, Adrien scoops Marinette into his arms, holding her against him and readjusting the blankets.

He finally calms now that he knows she’s safe with him. She’ll wake up eventually,

As much as he struggles against it, the stress of the day catches up to him, and he falls asleep, holding his Lady close.

* * *

Marinette wakes up, certain it’s spring. It just feels right.

She turns to see Adrien sleeping. He’s so cute. She’s glad he’s resting, he really deserves it.

He also deserves a flower. Now that it’s spring, she can get him one. Marinette turns to get to her balcony, but even asleep he won’t let her go.

That’s fine. She’s strong too.

Besides, he can have all the hugs he wants when she returns.

Marinette manages to escape after a brief struggle. She tried her best to keep from waking him up, but isn’t certain how successful she was.

Oh well. He shouldn’t have a problem with her getting a flower when it’s-

-spring…?   
She’s looked through the trapdoor, and is met with the sight of snow?   
No, no, this must be wrong, she’s certain of it. Climbing up to the balcony, she can’t see any of her plants either. Did no one bring them back out?   
Maybe they fell?

She’s peeking over the edge carefully when Adrien calls to her, “What are you doing out here mon amour?”

“I’m trying t’ find a flower for you? It’ spring now?”

“It’s not spring.”

“What? But it is?” a cold breeze going by should be a clue that she’s wrong, but she doesn’t register it, “How lon’ was I ‘sleep? …How old am I now?” she looks at her hands, as though trying to determine her age.

“You fell asleep a few  _ hours _ ago. It’s time for you to come back inside.” He’s joined her out on the balcony and is trying to guide her back to the trapdoor.

“Bu’ flow’rs for you?” she still hasn’t noticed how the cold is affecting her. 

So soon after she hibernated for so long and she’s outside in the middle of the night. Adrien doesn’t say anything, but Marinette can sense the pang of stress from him.

“You ‘kay?”

“Please go back inside.”

She doesn’t hesitate now that she knows just how worried he is. She may not have any idea what’s going on, but he’s her priority.

Once they get inside, she turns to him questioningly.

He only hugs her tightly, and she can’t help but melt into his warmth. It had been colder than she would have thought outside.

Paris must be in for a cold spring. How very strange.

“Adrien? Is ev’rthing okay?”

“It is now.” He shifts slightly, holding her away slightly so they can look at each other, “How are you feeling? Do you know what day it is?”

“It’s spring? But it’s snowy ou’side? Don’ understand.'' She feels tired. Isn’t it spring? Why is she tired like it’s still winter? Is it the snow?

“No, it’s not spring. Can you think for a moment? Do you remember hibernating?” He's patient, well aware that this is baffling to her.

She frowns, looking down as she thinks. Nodding she agrees, “Yah, but you gotta’ hibernate ‘til spring? So I woke up an’ it’s spring now.”

He sighs, she’s not going to relent. Once she’s had some time, she’ll understand. For now he only hugs her again.

Adrien is just thankful she woke up. He’d been really worried - this was the longest she’d ever hibernated.

Marinette frowns, still befuddled. The one thing she  _ does _ understand is that Adrien is stressed. He doesn’t like when she hibernates, that must be it.

Deciding that he’s had enough stress, she hugs him tightly, “It’s okay kitty.”

That gets him to smile, and she returns it.

“You know Mari, despite what season you think it is, it  _ is _ night. That means you have to sleep.”

“So do you.” she may be drowsy, but his health is important too.

“Don’t you know? Cats are nocturnal.”

“You aren’ a cat, you cozy.”

“Am I now?”

“Yeah, you warm.” She sits up slightly, to lean against him. She won’t let herself sleep until she’s sure he’ll be resting too.

She plays with his hair tiredly, scratching idly. He isn’t a cat, but he is a Cat. He can’t resist pets.

She giggles when his eyes get big, she loves how quickly he can go from protective and serious to a giant kitten. He’s purring and leaning into her touch, flopping across her lap happily.

She’ll take this as a victory.

As much as she’s enjoying watching  _ the _ Adrien Agreste act like an honest-to-goodness cat, she can’t resist the cold. With Adrien lying across her, purring and warm, she begins to droop. She slows, fighting sleep to be sure that he’s resting too.

Her eyelids feel so heavy, and she keeps startling herself awake. Marinette is exhausted - she can’t imagine why, seeing as it’s definitely spring - and she isn’t going to last much longer.

She falls to her side, resting against her cat pillow. The Cat in her lap notices her struggle and covers her with a blanket, laying next to her so that she can still see him.

“How you doing, Bugaboo?” he whispers.

She reaches her hand to him again, “Hi kitty.” her mind is slowing down. There was something important she’d been trying to do, but she can’t remember.

Whatever it was, it can probably be put on hold while she pats Adrien’s head sleepily.

She finally registers the question, “‘m sleepy.”

“I never would have guessed.” he yawns.

“You too?” she asks innocently, “Thought you no’turnal?”

He gives her a look, and she snickers, still resting her hand on his head.

“You’ve made your point. I’ll rest when I get back to my house.”

“Don’ leaveeeee…” she whines.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll be asleep when I’m gone. You won’t even know.”

“‘ll miss you…”

“I’ll be back tomorrow… I hope.”

She only frowns, against his father even in this condition.

“Anyways!” he continues hurriedly, “I believe we were talking about something else.”

“Wha?”

“You need to sleep.”

She harrumphs, “You too!”

He only purrs loudly, combing her hair out of her face.

Not to be outdone, she tousles his hair. 

Of course, only one of them didn’t  _ just _ get out of hibernation.

Adrien smiles when Marinette finally closes her eyes. She really deserves the break.


	5. Random Spring Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

“Mari. I’ve told you not to do this,” Chat reminds the girl.

He’s doing a patrol. Which is to say, he got bored and went for a run. As usual, he’d stopped at Marinette’s terrace, only to find her sleeping outside on her chair.

The girl in question stirs, blinking up at him. “Hey, Chaton.”

He crosses his arms. “Sleeping outside?”

She shrugs. “It’s not winter anymore. I like sleeping in my garden.”

“Temperatures drop at night, Bug. You should have a blanket, you’d hate to get sick in spring.”

“Yeah, I guess, but the sun was warm.”

“The sun is gone.”

She winks. “You sure? I’m pretty sure he’s standing in front of me.”

“You’ve got me confused with someone else,” he detransforms, “Adrien Agreste perhaps?”

She opens her mouth to retort, but all that comes out is a yawn.

“Alright, off to bed with you.”

She lays back on the chair, crossing her arms behind her head. “Boom, done.”

“Your _real_ bed, m’lady.”

Sticking out her tongue, she says, “Make me.”

He raises his eyebrows at the challenge as she realizes her mistake. Adrien can most definitely make her go to bed.

Picking her up, he grins his Cheshire smile. “Challenge accepted.”

She squirms fruitlessly, and he falls backward onto her mattress letting her go once they’re done bouncing.

“Rude.”

“Hush, I only did as I was told.” He produces a few daisies, “Besides, do rude people bring flowers?”

Her eyes light up, gasping and staring at the flowers. He puts some behind her ear, the rest he simply hands to her, and she eats them happily.

“Savage.”

She swallows. “You just don’t appreciate fine cuisine.”

“Ah, yes. Rich boy Adrien Agreste doesn’t appreciate fine cuisine.”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Marinette puncuates her words with another yawn. Her eyes flutter closed for a moment, then back open, though not as much.

“Tired, Bugaboo?” Adrien smiles softly her.

She murmurs incoherently, snuggling closer to him. It’s not long before she’s out again.


	6. Adrien Was Sheltered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a scene of them checking out his apartment, starring Adrien as Ignorant Rich Boy.

“Adrien, not that I doubt your ability to be independent, but can you even do basic household tasks?”

The boy pauses, “Uhhhh, like what?”

Allan sighs. “That’s not a good sign. You poor boy.”

Marinette hits the button for the elevator. “Like, can you do laundry? Make meals? Do dishes? Do you know how to do basic chores?”

“I sort of know some recipes? But I haven’t actually made a meal before…”

“Oh dear.” Allegra looks worried.

“It’s alright. We’ll teach you!” Claude assures.

“I can make a list of what you’ll need, and what we need to teach you,” Sabrina offers.

“Thanks.”

“Last thing we want is for you to try getting all your stuff yourself, then find out you didn’t get a broom, or that you’ve managed to get your washing machine to bubble over.”

When they get to the floor, Adrien goes to his door and unlocks it, opening it for everyone.

“Adrikins, the first thing on your list of things to buy is furniture.”

“Thank you for the reminder, Chloe.”

The first part of the apartment is clearly the kitchen. The space around it is likely meant to be a small dining area.

“Okay, how do you want to do this, Adrien?” Allegra asks, looking around the empty space before entering the kitchen past it.

“Um. I don’t know.”

“Do you want suggestions?” Allan opens a folding door. “Oh, here’s your washer and dryer.”

“Suggestions please.” Adrien stares at the machines, clearly at a loss on how they work.

“How about we decide what you need first, then we’ll see what you need to know,” Marinette proposes.

Adrien nods, and Sabrina steps forward, “So what do you think you need for this area?”

“A table?” he says hesitantly.

“Anything else?” Allegra prompts.

Adrien shrugs.

“You may want chairs to go with your table,” Felix points out.

“Don’t chairs, like, come with tables? Like, you get those for free when you get a table?”

“Oh dear,” Claude whispers.

“There  _ are _ dining room sets, which are tables that come with chairs, but the chairs aren’t free.” Sabrina smiles awkwardly, but her tone is encouraging. “The set would cost more.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Rich people,” Allan mutters.

“Staying in this general area, what else are you going to need here?” Allegra asks, leaning on the counter.

Adrien looks at the counter for a moment. “Do stools go there?”

“Yes.” Marinette smiles. “See? You’re catching on!”


End file.
